


XXIV

by zorac



Category: 24 (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorac/pseuds/zorac
Summary: Right now, Death Eaters are plotting to assassinate the Minister of Magic. My friends and family have been targeted, and people I work with may be involved in both. I'm Auror Hermione Granger, and today is the longest day of my life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started back in 2002, so major canon divergence after _Goblet of Fire_. The format comes from _24_ , so each chapter — at least in theory — will cover an hour in real time; in practice I'm aiming for 15-20 minutes of material. Trying to plot this has given me a great appreciation of why there were some truly lame storylines in season 1; spreading it evenly over exactly a day is… challenging. I can maybe manage one more chapter before I need to have pretty much the whole 24 hours outlined — and my timeline currently has an awful lot of empty space…
    
    
                                  XXIV
    
                            "20:00 - 21:00"
    
    FADE IN
    
    INSERT - A SHEET OF PARCHMENT
    
    On which the following words magically appear as they are
    spoken.
    
                            HERMIONE (V.O.)
                The following takes place between 8pm
                and 9pm on the night before the tenth
                anniversary Harry Potter day.
    
    There's a beat, then a last line which doesn't appear on the
    parchment.
    
                            HERMIONE (CONT'D)
                Events occur in real time.
    
                                                             CUT TO:
    
    EXT. FOREST - EVENING
    
    The forest is so dense it looks like night in here. A dark
    figure runs between the tightly packed trees, fighting his way
    through the undergrowth. We follow him for a few moments until
    he pauses to catch his breath. Looking around he spies a
    dilapidated COTTAGE in a small clearing fifty or so yards away.
    Pulling himself together, he heads for it at a fast trot.
    
    INT. COTTAGE
    
    It's deserted now, but has clearly housed various squatters in
    the past - a heap of dirty blankets in one corner, assorted
    rubbish scattered about the floor. A small pile of firewood lies
    next to a stone hearth filled with cold ashes.
    
    The door opens and AGENT JOHNSON (the man we were following
    outside) cautiously enters. He's tall, dark-skinned, and might
    be handsome if we were seeing him at his best. Right now he's
    clearly exhausted, with cuts and scrapes from his flight through
    the forest - and there's fear in his eyes. After a moment's
    hesitation he quickly throws some wood into the fireplace and
    pulls out his wand to light it.
    
                            JOHNSON
                Incendio!
    
    Taking a small pouch from within his robes, he pours a little of
    powder from it, which he throws on the fire.
    
                            JOHNSON
                      (into the fire)
                Auror headquarters.
    
    After a moment, a face appears in the fire - clearly not that of
    a person, it's merely a magical AVATAR.
    
                            AVATAR
                Please identify yourself.
    
                            JOHNSON
                Agent Johnson. Four One Seven Gamma Zeta
                Niner.
    
                            AVATAR
                Thank you, sir. How may I be of
                assistance?
    
                            JOHNSON
                I need to speak to Smith urgently. I
                don't have much time.
    
                            AVATAR
                Just a moment.
    
    EXT. FOREST
    
    More dark figures filter silently through the trees, heading
    toward the cottage up ahead. They can see flickers of light from
    the fire through cracks in the roughly boarded-up windows. The
    figures form up opposite the door.
    
    ANGLE - A BOOTED FOOT
    
    As it crushes a dry twig and we hear an audible CRACK.
    
    INT. COTTAGE
    
    We catch the end of
    
                            JOHNSON
                ...think they're trying to raise...
    
    As Johnson's head jerks away from the (now human) face in the
    fire, towards the door.
    
                            JOHNSON
                Oh no...
    
    He reaches for his wand as the door FLIES off it's hinges and
    SMASHES into him.
    
                                                             CUT TO:
    
    EXT. ST. MUNGO'S - EVENING
    
    Establishing, we see the sign "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical
    Maladies and Injuries".
    
                            NURSE (V.O.)
                OK, Miss Granger, you can go straight
                through.
    
    INT. ST. MUNGO'S - RECEPTION
    
    A witch in her late twenties is replacing a quill in its
    ink-pot. She's tall, with bushy brown hair and whilst not
    exactly beautiful, she's certainly not unattractive. She wears
    an Auror's uniform. This is HERMIONE GRANGER.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Thanks, I know the way.
    
    She heads out of the reception area, but stops and turns when
    she hears:
    
                            GINNY (O.S.)
                Hey, wait up Hermione!
    
    Enter VIRGINIA WEASLEY. She's slightly shorter than Hermione,
    with fiery red hair framing a pretty face. Her robes are as
    flattering as they are fashionable.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Hi, Ginny - you here to see him too?
    
    It's a rhetorical question. Ginny scrawls her name in the
    visitor's book, then she and Hermione head into the hospital.
    
    INT. ST. MUNGO'S - CORRIDOR
    
    The two witches come through the doors at the far end and head
    towards us.
    
                            HERMIONE
                So, how are things at the gallery?
    
                            GINNY
                Frantic. The new exhibition opened on
                Saturday - that talented young artist I
                was telling you about?
    
                            HERMIONE
                      (teasing)
                Ah, yes, the one you described as a
                "total studmuffin".
    
    Ginny looks suitably embarrassed at this.
    
                            HERMIONE (CONT'D)
                Don't worry, I won't tell Richard you
                said that.
    
                            GINNY
                      (briskly)
                Anyway, we've already sold most of the
                pieces already so I've been worked off
                my feet dealing with all the scrollwork
                and arranging deliveries. I'll be happy
                that we've all got the day off tomorrow.
                      (off Hermione's hurt look)
                Not happy. I mean...
                      (quickly changing subject)
                What about your work, how's the
                never-ending fight against evil?
    
                            HERMIONE
                Quiet.
                      (beat)
                Too quiet. I'd expect the Death Eaters
                to try something tomorrow - it is the
                tenth anniversary after all, the ideal
                time for some big revenge stunt.
    
                            GINNY
                Maybe they're just not up to it any
                more. There can't be many of them left.
    
                            HERMIONE
                No, I don't think so. There have been
                enough little incidents over the last
                year that we know they're still out
                there, but in the last month or two,
                nothing.
                      (worried)
                I'm sure they're planning something, I
                just wish we knew what.
    
    They stop at a door, hesitating for a moment. Ginny opens the
    door and they enter.
    
    INT. ST. MUNGO'S - PADDED CELL
    
    It's pretty bare, containing only a bed. Walls, floor and
    ceiling have physical padding in addition to cushioning charms.
    The tell-tale sparkle of a magical barrier separates the body of
    the cell from the visiting area where the witches now stand. The
    tortured soul within is curled up in the corner, in obvious
    pain. He's about the same age - at least physically - as
    Hermione and red haired. When he turns towards we can see
    without doubt that he's related to Ginny. It's RONALD WEASLEY.
    
                            GINNY
                      (uncertainly)
                He looks a little better.
    
    But Ron is now clutching his head. Thankfully, the barrier
    blocks the sound of his screams.
    
                            GINNY (CONT'D)
                      (sadly)
                Or not.
    
    Hermione puts an arm around her.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Ginny, it's been more than ten years,
                and the Longbottoms...
    
                            GINNY
                      (interrupting)
                I know. I just hate seeing him like
                this. If only there was something I
                could do for him.
    
                            HERMIONE
                We tried; you know I spent years...
                      (beat)
                He's too far gone. There's no way to
                reach what's left of his mind.
    
    A silent moment.
    
                            GINNY
                      (small voice)
                I sometimes find myself wishing that we
                could just let him die.
    
    Hermione's look speaks volumes - clearly she's thought the same
    thing.
    
                            GINNY (CONT'D)
                At least then he'd be spared this.
    
    Another silent scream.
    
                            HERMIONE
                I know.
                      (then)
                I'm not sure which visits are harder.
                Ron - I can still see him, but in such
                pain. Whereas Harry...
                      (beat)
                it's just a gravestone. I can't see him,
                be with him; but at least I know he's at
                peace.
    
    Ginny really has no reply to that, so they stand in silence
    until interrupted by a small knock at the door. It opens,
    revealing a young HOUSE ELF, proudly wearing a S.P.E.W. badge.
    She's clearly nervous to be talking to the great Hermione
    Granger.
    
                            HOUSE ELF
                Excuse me, Miss Granger, but there's an
                urgent message for you in reception.
                From someone called Smith.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Thanks.
    
    She's already gone. The elf follows, gently closing the door
    behind her, leaving Ginny alone with the empty shell that was
    once her brother.
    
    INT. ST MUNGO'S - RECEPTION
    
    As Hermione bursts in.
    
                            HERMIONE
                A message?
    
                            NURSE
                      (inclining her head)
                The fireplace.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Thanks.
    
    She hurries in the direction indicated. A head is clearly
    visible in the fire - the head of JOHN SMITH (the same face seen
    briefly in the fire at the end of the scene in the cottage). He
    looks middle aged and conspicuously normal, nothing stands out
    about his appearance - it's instantly (and deliberately)
    forgettable. He starts speaking the moment Hermione arrives at
    the hearth.
    
                            SMITH
                Granger. We need you back here at once.
                Assemble your team, we have a serious
                situation.
    
                            HERMIONE
                What's going on, sir?
    
                            SMITH
                We got a call in from Johnson a few
                minutes ago.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Undercover?
    
                            SMITH
                Correct. He seems to have discovered
                something about a Death Eater plot for
                tomorrow.
    
                            HERMIONE
                I was afraid of that.
    
                            SMITH
                Unfortunately, he was interrupted before
                he could give us all the details.
    
                            HERMIONE
                      (concerned)
                Interrupted?
    
                            SMITH
                      (gently)
                We have to assume that he's dead.
    
                            HERMIONE
                      (emotionless)
                I see.
                      (then)
                I'll be there as soon as possible.
    
    Smith's head disappears from the fire as Hermione turns to
    leave, Disapparating the moment she's through the hospital
    doors.
    
                                                             CUT TO:
    
    EXT. HOGWARTS - CLOSE TO SUNSET
    
    Establishing shot of the castle.
    
    INT. HOGWARTS - DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE
    
    ALBUS DUMBLEDORE sits behind his desk, looking much as he did
    when the trio first came to Hogwarts seventeen years earlier:
    hair and beard both long and silvery-white, face wrinkled but
    kindly, and wearing fine, colourful robes. A knock at the door
    causes him to look up.
    
                            DUMBLEDORE
                Come in.
    
    The door opens and MINERVA MCGONAGALL enters the headmaster's
    office. Unlike Dumbledore, she does look a little older - grey
    streaks in her black hair for example. Whilst she still carries
    her perpetual stern expression, it does appear to have mellowed
    a little with age.
    
                            MCGONAGALL
                Good evening, Albus.
    
                            DUMBLEDORE
                Ah, Minerva. How go the preparations for
                tomorrow?
    
                            MCGONAGALL
                As well as can be expected. I presume
                you've finished writing your speech?
    
    Dumbledore gestures at the parchment he was writing on before
    McGonagall came in.
    
                            DUMBLEDORE
                I'm just putting the finishing touches
                on it now. A fine piece of work, even if
                I do say so myself.
    
                            MCGONAGALL
                And what about the rumours we've heard -
                that there may be Death Eaters here at
                Hogwarts? I for one find it hard to
                believe that any of our students could
                do that. Not after...
    
                            DUMBLEDORE
                Indeed. And as you well know,
                Voldemort's erstwhile successor is
                hardly the outstanding student that the
                young Tom Riddle was. I really can't see
                him as the sort of "Dark Lord" that
                could pull together such a plan.
    
                            MCGONAGALL
                      (wry smile)
                Of course. Until tomorrow, then.
    
                            DUMBLEDORE
                Goodnight.
    
    His head is already back down to the parchment as she departs.
    
                                                             CUT TO:
    
    INT. AUROR HQ - MAIN OFFICE
    
    A large high-ceilinged space which appears to have been hewn out
    of the living rock, its floor unnaturally smooth. Much of the
    space is taken up by a jumble of desks separated by
    shoulder-height partitions. One side of the room is not a rough
    rock-face, but a stone wall with a number of doors in it. The
    entrance area where Hermione now Apparates does appear (judging
    by the stalagmites and stalactites) to be a natural cave.
    
    Only a handful of desks are occupied at the moment, at one of
    these sits BENJAMIN KIRBY. He looks slightly younger than
    Hermione and is tall and lanky with pale skin and untidy brown
    hair. He sports glasses and is wearing jeans and a Star Wars
    T-shirt. Your stereotypical geek/nerd. His desks support a large
    collection of gadgets in various states of repair, some of them
    Muggle (including a computer complete with obvious Apple logo),
    others clearly magical. He spots Hermione and calls out to her.
    
                            BEN
                Hey, boss! Any idea what's going on?
    
    Hermione heads over toward his desk, dressed as before, but
    she's picked up a lunchbox somewhere along the line.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Not really, Smith just said the Death
                Eaters are plotting something for
                tomorrow. He should be briefing us in a
                few minutes.
    
                            BEN
                Well, it better be important. I had to
                skip out of watching Iron Man to come
                back here.
    
                            HERMIONE
                I thought you went to see that last
                week.
    
                            BEN
                      (rumbled)
                Yeah, well. It's one of those movies you
                have to see twice.
                      (off her look)
                OK, one of those movies I have to see
                twice.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Are you sure you wouldn't have rather
                stayed in the Muggle world?
    
                            BEN
                Nah. Having magic allows me to really
                develop my Jedi powers. Banishing and
                summoning charms for example. And who
                wouldn't want to be able to do the Jedi
                Mind Trick?
    
                            HERMIONE
                Do you want the full list, because that
                might take a while.
    
                            BEN
                      (Jedi mind trick)
                You want to take me out to dinner.
    
                            HERMIONE
                I don't think so, but I'd love to know
                who gave you a clean bill of mental
                health.
    
                            BEN
                OK, it's just a wandless Confundus
                Charm, not strong enough to affect a
                Witch or Wizard, but it works fine on
                Muggles, provided they're not too smart.
    
                            HERMIONE
                      (sternly)
                Hypothetically, of course?
    
                            BEN
                      (er... no)
                Er... yes.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Hmmm. I'll talk to you later.
    
    She heads across toward her office (one of the aforementioned
    doors). At the desk nearest to it sits NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, round
    of face and perhaps a little podgy. He's wearing plain robes -
    NOT an Auror's uniform.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Evening, Neville. Have you managed to
                get hold of everyone?
    
                            NEVILLE
                      (nods)
                They're all on there way in now - except
                for the ones who were already here. Oh,
                and Smith called; he should be down in a
                few minutes.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Thanks, Neville.
                      (pauses)
                I was visiting Ron when I got the call.
                You know what that's like better than
                anyone - does it ever get any easier?
    
                            NEVILLE
                No.
                      (shrewdly)
                Would you really want it to?
    
                            HERMIONE
                I suppose not.
                      (a beat)
                Let me know when the chief gets here.
    
                            NEVILLE
                Will do.
    
                            HERMIONE
                      (re: lunchbox)
                I need to have a bite to eat.
    
    She heads into her office.
    
                                                             CUT TO:
    
    INT. MINISTRY OF MAGIC - OUTER OFFICE
    
    An elegant, oak-panelled room with a selection of fine paintings
    and objets d'art - clearly no expense has been spared on the
    Minister's offices. The door leading to the inner office has a
    brass plaque that reads "JULIUS GOLDSTEIN - MINISTER OF MAGIC".
    Next to the door is the desk of his executive secretary, MEGAN
    HOPKINS. In her late twenties, she's a stunner - long blonde
    hair, a pretty face with big blue eyes and an hourglass figure
    that some people would kill for.
    
    The door opens to reveal JULIUS GOLDSTEIN. He appears to be in
    late middle age - perhaps a little older, but he's still a fine
    figure of a man, carrying himself with a proud bearing. Meg
    looks up as he enters.
    
                            GOLDSTEIN
                Any sign of Weasley yet?
    
                            MEG
                Not yet. Would you like me to call him,
                Sir?
    
    But that proves to be unnecessary, as PERCY WEASLEY hurries into
    the office. Like the rest of his family, he has bright red hair.
    To this, he adds a rather snooty and superior expression. He
    wears smart, pinstriped robes.
    
                            GOLDSTEIN
                      (jovially)
                You're almost late, Mr. Weasley.
    
                            PERCY
                Sorry about that, Minister. I had a lot
                of things to finish off.
    
                            GOLDSTEIN
                That's alright, Weasley. At least you're
                not wasting your time by turning up half
                an hour early as some people have been
                known to do.
    
                            PERCY
                Thankyou, Sir.
    
                            GOLDSTEIN
                Come on into my office, there are a
                number of things I'd like to discuss
                with you.
                      (to Meg)
                We're not to be disturbed.
    
                            MEG
                Yes, Minister.
    
    The two men go into the inner office, and as the door shuts, we
    
                                                             CUT TO:
    
    INT. AUROR HQ - MAIN OFFICE
    
    As Smith Apparates. Like his face, the rest of him is
    conspicuously inconspicuous - he's average height and medium
    build, his hair a mid-brown. He's wearing plain black robes
    rather than an Auror uniform.
    
    ANGLE - NEVILLE
    
    Who has seen Smith arrive and goes to knock on Hermione's door.
    She opens it just as Smith comes over to them.
    
                            SMITH
                Evening Neville, everyone here?
    
                            NEVILLE
                Yes, Sir.
    
    He goes back to his desk.
    
                            SMITH
                      (quietly, to Hermione)
                There's something I'll need to discuss
                with you in private. Could you wait for
                me in your office after the briefing?
    
                            HERMIONE
                Certainly, Sir.
    
                            SMITH
                Thankyou.
    
    He heads to the front of the room as the rest of the Aurors
    gather round.
    
                            SMITH
                Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm
                sorry to drag you in from your hectic
                social lives - those of you that have
                one - but it seems we have a situation.
                About half an hour ago, I received a
                call through the fireplace from one of
                our undercover agents with information
                about what the Death Eaters are planning
                for tomorrow. Unfortunately, he wasn't
                able to tell me much more. After
                explaining that it's planned to start
                with the assassination of the Minister
                of Magic, he was apparently interrupted
                and the spell was ended abruptly.
    
    He pauses to survey his troops.
    
                            SMITH (CONT'D)
                I know there's not much to go on, but
                it's a start. We need to trace back to
                the fireplace Agent Johnson called from,
                search the area for any clues and find
                out why he didn't Apparate or call in in
                the usual way. We need to liaise with
                the Wizarding Protection Service to
                ensure that the Minister has adequate
                protection for tomorrow. And most of
                all, we need to be alert for signs of
                what the Death Eaters are up to -
                they've been quiet for the last couple
                of months, but if they have big plans
                for tomorrow they won't be able to keep
                them under wraps for much longer.
                      (beat)
                Alright people, let's get to it. I'll be
                round with specific assignments
                momentarily.
    
    The meeting breaks up as the Aurors head back to their desks,
    eager to get to work.
    
                                                             CUT TO:
    
    INT. APARTMENT BLOCK - LOBBY
    
    It's clearly a wizarding building - the pictures on the
    oak-panelled walls are moving (waves rolling onto the beach,
    cows munching away in the fields etc). More tellingly, the
    concierge - call him TIBBS - snoozing behind a counter in the
    corner is a GHOST. Obviously an old man when he died, he has a
    kindly face, and his outfit and demeanour cry "Butler". He wakes
    up as Ginny Apparates.
    
                            TIBBS
                Good evening, Miss Weasley.
    
                            GINNY
                Evening, Tibbs. Any messages for me?
    
                            TIBBS
                Just the one, Miss, from your young
                gentleman.
    
    She walks over to the rack of pigeon (OK, owl) holes next to the
    counter, smiles at him.
    
                            GINNY
                      (teasing)
                Have you been reading my post again?
    
                            TIBBS
                Now how would I be doing that, Miss? No,
                I recognised his owl.
    
    Ginny retrieves a small scroll of parchment from her pigeon hole
    and scans it briefly. It's good news.
    
                            GINNY
                      (somewhat distracted)
                G'night Tibbs.
    
    She heads up the narrow wooden staircase.
    
                            TIBBS
                Goodnight, Miss.
    
    He's already dozing off again.
    
    INT. APARTMENT BLOCK - CORRIDOR
    
    Ginny comes up the stairs, fumbling with her keys, and stops at
    her door, which has a small keyhole, but no handle. Finding the
    right key, she sticks it into the lock and turns it left, right,
    and left again. The wood just above the lock bulges outwards and
    forms itself into a doorknob. Ginny turns the knob, pushing the
    door open to enter
    
    INT. GINNY'S APARTMENT - LOUNGE
    
    Which has a modern yet comfortable feel to it. A stylish leather
    sofa sits by the fireplace, designer shelves hold a selection of
    magical volumes, and a draftsman's desk in the corner has a few
    half-finished drawings lying on it. Ginny hands her coat to an
    elegant wooden hatstand and dumps her keys on a small table next
    to it. Remembering something, she taps a bracelet on her right
    hand twice. It begins to glow and she speaks into it:
    
                            GINNY
                Hermione Granger
    
    As she relaxes on the sofa, she extends the thumb and little
    finger of her right hand and holds them to her face like a
    telephone (come on, you've all done it!)
    
    SPLIT SCREEN: INT. AUROR HQ - HERMIONE'S OFFICE
    
    Hermione is sitting at her desk, looking through some scrolls.
    She hears a ringing sound, like a really old telephone, and
    looks down at her bracelet, identical to the one Ginny was
    wearing. It too is now glowing. She glances at the palm of her
    hand, which has now has some glowing letters on it, then holds
    the hand to her face in the same way that Ginny did.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Hi, Ginny.
    
                            GINNY
                Hi. Just wanted to check up on you. You
                left in rather a hurry.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Sorry, it was the boss. Seems I was
                right about the Death Eaters - they're
                definitely up to something. Steve
                Johnson called in, but it looks like
                they got him before he could give us the
                details.
    
                            GINNY
                Steve? Angelina's cousin? Didn't you two
                used to...
    
                            HERMIONE
                Yeah.
    
                            GINNY
                I'm sorry.
    
                            HERMIONE
                That's OK. It was a few years ago and we
                didn't exactly part on the best of
                terms.
    
                            GINNY
                Even so...
    
                            HERMIONE
                      (briskly)
                Anyway, it looks like I'm going to be
                here all night trying to track down a
                plot to assassinate the Minister, or
                whatever else they're up to. Look, I
                really need to get to work on this.
    
                            GINNY
                Sure. I'll talk to you in a day or two.
                Goodnight.
    
                            HERMIONE
                'night Ginny.
    
    The two women lower their hands, bracelets no longer glowing.
    
    FULL SCREEN: INT. AUROR HQ - MAIN OFFICE
    
    Hermione pops her head out of her office doorway and calls
    across to
    
                            HERMIONE
                Ben!
    
                            BEN (O.S.)
                Yes, boss?
    
                            HERMIONE
                      (re: bracelet)
                Could you get me a Muggle telephone
                line? I need to make a call.
    
                            BEN
                Sure, it'll just take a moment.
                      (a couple of moments)
                OK, it's all yours.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Thanks.
    
    INT. AUROR HQ - HERMIONE'S OFFICE
    
    She closes the door. Her bracelet is glowing, she speaks into
    it.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Muggle telephone. Mum and Dad.
    
    She puts her had to her face as before.
    
    SPLIT SCREEN: INT. GRANGER HOUSE - HALLWAY
    
    A typical Muggle home. An unmoving picture of Hermione sits in a
    silver frame next to the telephone, which begins to ring. A
    woman, late fifties, comes to answer it. She too has bushy brown
    hair and is obviously Hermione's mother, EMILY GRANGER.
    
                            EMILY
                Hello?
    
                            HERMIONE
                Hi, Mum, it's me.
    
                            EMILY
                Oh, hello dear. How are you?
    
                            HERMIONE
                I'm okay, but I don't think I'm going to
                be able to make it tomorrow. Something
                very bad has come up at work and I'm
                going to be tied up with that for at
                least the next day or so. I'm really
                sorry.
    
                            EMILY
                That's all right, dear. We know that
                you're doing important work. You can
                come and visit some other time.
    
                            HERMIONE
                Thanks mum. I'll try and call you
                tomorrow.
    
    We hear a smashing sound. Emily looks round.
    
                            EMILY
                Ted?
                      (into telephone)
                It sounds like your father has had
                another little accident. I ought to go
                check on him.
    
                            HERMIONE
                OK. Love to you both.
    
                            EMILY
                'Bye.
    
    FULL SCREEN: INT. GRANGER HOUSE - HALLWAY
    
    Emily puts the 'phone down and calls for her husband again.
    
                            EMILY
                Ted? Are you alright?
    
    She heads down the hallway, a little worried now. She opens the
    door at the end of the passage and steps through, looking to the
    left.
    
                            EMILY
                Ted?
    
    Someone GRABS her from behind, clamping a gloved hand over her
    mouth, and DRAGS her out of shot!
    
                                                             CUT TO:
    
    INSERT - THE FACE OF A GRANDFATHER CLOCK
    
    The times are shown in roman numerals, and we can hear quite
    clearly - loudly - the sound of its mechanism. The second hand
    is counting the final seconds of the hour - 8:59:57 (tick) 58
    (tock) 59 (tick) 9:00:00 (tock).
    
                                                            FADE OUT
    
                              END OF SHOW


End file.
